The Swan's Heart
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Emma might die after Hook saids " I love you" to a girl pretending to be Emma at Emma's party. What will he do to save her? Movies used in the episode:(Lion King)(Swan Princess)(Brother Bear)(Anastasia)
A long time ago in the Enchanted Forest there was a kingdom full of animals called the Pride Lands and in this land the lions were in charge, not cause they were the top of the food chain but they had the ability to turn into humans. A long time ago the king and queen Mufasa and Sarabi were murdered in their sleep by Mufasa's brother Scar and Scar almost left the Pride Lands but young Simba hunted him down and slaughtered him. Years later Simba married his childhood best friend Nala and they had a beautiful daughter named Kira.

In StoryBrook after the third Season

Grannie walked into the meat store too get more meat for her diner, the meat store was ran by a family with the last name " Fur" she picked out what she needed and went to the register

Simba: Hello Grannie getting more food for the diner(checking out the food)

Grannie: Yes, how's Nala and Kiara?

Simba: Their good school's almost done so Nala will being going to get her soon she's just in the bathroom cleaning. How's Red? Staying out of trouble?

Grannie: Out of trouble yeah right(laughed) she's shopping for her outfit for Emma's birthday party that Hook is throwing for her tonight.

Simba: Well I'm sure Emma's outfit will be clean unlike Red's

Grannie: Tell me about it(Laughed)

Nala: Bye honey I'm going to go get Kiara, bye Grannie(Walked out)

Grannie and Simba: Bye

Simba: Have a good day Grannie(Handed Grannie her bags)

Grannie: You too(Left)

As Grannie was walking a guy with long orange hair and a short orange beard named Rothbart and his sister Nita with long black hair and dark skin bumped into her on purpose making her drop her grocery's.

Snow White: Hey(Yelled angrily)

She helped Grannie with her groceries as Rothbart and Nita were walking when they saw Emma and Henry walking on the other side of the street Rothboth was crazily head over heels in love with Emma from the minute he saw her.

Emma rain Regina's doorbell Regina opened the door.

Regina: Henry( Said happily hugging Henry) I hope you too had fun( Said too Emma happily)

Emma: We did(Smiled)

Henry walked in and Regina shut the door Emma walked away Rothbart wacked her in the head with a glass vase knocking her out. He put her in his car and drove to the town line where Nita was waiting for him he dragged Emma out of the truck.

Rothbart: You ready for this sis

Nita: Yes

He turned Emma into a swan cursing her too be a swan unless Hook makes a vow of everlasting love at her birthday party. Then he made Nita look like Emma.

Rothbart: Don't blow it Emma will only die if he makes his vow too fake Emma as in you then I will bring her back to life with a spell that will also make her in love with me and my wife. And trust me I know he plans on making a vow at her party.

Nita puffed out

(The town hall Regina's office Emma's birthday party)(Night)

Hook: Ladies and gentlemen

He turned too Nita.

Hook: Emma

He turned to the crowd again.

Hook: I have something to say today is my girlfriends 22 birthday

Everyone cheered

Hook: I present her too as the Savior of our small town and as proof of my love for her

He kissed her on the hand.

Hook: I make a vow to break all vows a vow stronger than all the powers of the Earth. Before you and before the whole world I make a vow of everlasting love too Emma.

Everyone cheered then gasped when Rothbart appeared.

Rothbart: Hello pirate

Hook: Who are you(Yelled angrily)

Rothbart: The one that brought the best present for your girlfriend it's called

Rothbart: Death( Struck Nita with lightning killing her)

Hook: No Emma( Yelled worriedly ran over too her)

Hook turned her over dead Nita turned back into herself.

Rothbart: Sorry sis nothing personal

Hook looked at Rothbart.

Rothbart: Emma should have loved me now she will die(Pointed at the swan flying away from the window)

Hook: Emma(Cried worriedly)

Hook: Emma( Cried worriedly ran out of the Town Hall)

Rothbart's voice: She's fading fast pirate

Hook: No( Cried worriedly hoped in Charming's truck and drove off)

Hook drove to the woods than ran into the woods he saw Emma's dead human body lying on the ground.

Hook: Emma( Cried worriedly)

He ran over too her and lifted her off the ground.

Hook: What have I done too you forgive me Emma forgive me( Whispered sadly holding her close)

Rothbart: Aw so sad(Said sarcastically)

Hook: Don't let her die(Said angrily)

Rothbart: Is that a threat

Hook: Don't you dare let her die(Yelled angrily grabbing Rothbart by the shirt)

Rothbart: Oh It Is a threat

Hook: Do It(Yelled angrily)

Rothbart pushed him hard onto the ground.

Rothbart: Only if you defeat them

Hook saw a girl named Zira and two guys named Nuka and Kovo. They changed into brown lions.

Rothbart: Kill him

As Hook took off they chased him Rothbart snuck over too Emma.

Rothbart: Now my new bride It's time for a new life for you

But before he could do the spell Nala in her lion form attacked him and ripped him to shreds then ran off. Meanwhile with Hook he ran onto a cliff and was trapped.

Hook: Bloody hell

Hook: I will not die by cats

He stabbed Kovo in the head killing him Nuka sent Hook flying into a tree knocking him out but before they could kill him Simba and Nala in lion form attacked Zira and Nuka and ripped them too shreds. Nala and Simba turned into their human forms.

Nala: Hook wake up(Lightly shook him)

Hook woke up

Hook: Nala Simba(She helped him up)

Simba: You'll need this(Handed Hook his sword)

Hook took off back too Emma and ran over too her lifting her off the ground again.

Hook: I love you, I always have(Whispered sadly)

He kissed her on the forehead then held her close.

Emma: Hook(Whispered as she woke up)

Hook: Emma(Said relivly)

Emma: Hook(Said happily)

They kissed, the next day they were married

The woods by the toil bridge(Night)

Hook and Emma: Laughing(Holding hands)

Emma: Do you truly love me Hook even if I died

Hook: Always and forever Emma, always and forever

They kissed.

3 months later they had a daughter named Anastasia.


End file.
